Anduin Wrynn
Anduin: Son of the Wolf}} | race = Human | creature = | health = 655,000,000 | mana = | aggro = | money= | affiliation = Kingdom of Stormwind :House of Wrynn | gender = Male | occupation = | location = Stormwind Keep Pandaria | status = Alive | relatives = Landen (great-great grandfather) Adamant and Varia (great-grandparents) Llane (grandfather, deceased) Taria (grandmother) Varian (father, deceased) Tiffin (mother, deceased) | mentors = Velen Varian Wrynn Jaina Proudmoore Bolvar Fordragon Valeera Sanguinar | students = | companions = | instance = | pet = | source = }} King Anduin Llane WrynnLands of Conflict, 46 is the current king of Stormwind. He is named after two venerated figures of Stormwind history: the legendary Anduin LotharFlashback and his grandfather, King Llane. Biography The son of King Varian Wrynn, ten-year-old Anduin was given the crown in order to maintain order when Varian disappeared en route to a diplomatic conference at Theramore Isle; however, real power resided in the hands of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, the Regent of Stormwind, and Lady Katrana Prestor, the Royal Advisor. King Varian's disappearance was a closely-kept secret, and his sudden "return" (later proven to be an impostor) was treated with skepticism by both Anduin himself and other leaders, such as King Magni of Ironforge. He was also captured by Onyxia because he was seen as a threat to her plan to overthrow Varian''World of Warcraft Vol. 1. He was freed by Valeera Sanguinar and Broll Bearmantle with an army of Stormwind Knights including his father, Varian Wrynn. They slew Onyxia, and Anduin's father regained his former selfWorld of Warcraft Vol. 1'' Valeera Sanguinar is also known to have taught Anduin his excellent dagger skills. She is also known as a bodyguard to him.World of Warcraft Vol. 1 From the World of Warcraft manual "King Anduin is as wise a ruler as any ten-year-old has a right to be. Recently his father, King Varian Wrynn, went missing under suspicious circumstances while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. At the behest of the royal councilor, Lady Prestor, young Anduin was given the crown so that order could be preserved within the kingdom of Stormwind. Though few citizens are aware that their true king has been missing for so long, Anduin does the best he can to allay their fears. It is widely held that the boy will grow to become a shrewd leader one day." In Wrath of the Lich King During the Wrath of the Lich King Beta test, the only change to the Stormwind Throne Room was the addition of the throne itself. Anduin stood in front of it at his usual spot. Anduin currently stands at the side of his father, who has returned from his long absence. Anduin now has the title . In Cataclysm It is suggested that Anduin will not follow his father's path and become a warrior of Stormwind. Rather, he feels a connection to the light and may become a priest. This decision is encouraged by his friend and 'uncle', King Magni, when he is given the mace Fearbreaker as a gift. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm During the novel it is confirmed that, despite his best efforts and those of his Dwarven mentors, Anduin simply does not take very well to the arts of combat. However, he is an excellent archer and knife-thrower due to his steady hands. In fact, his steady hands have found much use, as he excels at medical and the healing arts. He was called upon several times during the shattering to tend the wounded and bring comfort to the distraught. The Holy Light responds well to him, and he feels such a natural affinity to it that both King Magni and High Priest Rohan suggested Anduin may have a more fitting calling as a Priest. Rohan became his new mentor, at least for a time. Anduin went on to impress even members of the Horde with his levelheadedness and genuine concern for the well-being of all peoples, a stark contrast to the attitude of his father. Quests * * * * * In Mists of Pandaria As part of the escalating war between the Alliance and the Horde that extended to the continent of Pandaria, Anduin was captured and held prisoner at Grookin Hill, east edge of the Jade Forest. Anduin refused his father's order to return to Stormwind, believing strongly that the Alliance's future was tied to that of Pandaria. After landing, paths were set into motion that helped fulfill vision of the future, chief among them the fall of the Serpent's Heart. Anduin vowed to remain in Pandaria until he had helped set things right. He worked with the night elf Sentinels to understand the mysteries of the pools within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. He was also instrumental in the Alliance's dealings with various factions. He secured the trust of the August Celestials to open the gates to the Vale, focusing on a mission of peace and helping the refugees of Kun-Lai Summit find a place of safe haven. Anduin can be found in various zones as both a quest giver and receiver, ultimately finding his way to the Shrine of Seven Stars in the Vale. Anduin was badly injured after Garrosh shattered the Divine Bell in Kun-Lai Summit, crushing the young Prince under the debris. Afterward, he spent considerable time at the Tavern in the Mists, recovering from his injuries. During his stay at the tavern, Anduin passed his time by playing a pandaren board game with Wrathion, learning much from him about the history of Pandaria, and the necessity of the Horde and Alliance joining together to repel a major assault on Azeroth, predicted to occur sometime in the near future. Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In Legion Heir to the throne of Stormwind, Anduin is wise beyond his years. Time and again, he has used diplomacy to end conflict, inspiring even his warrior father to lay down arms in pursuit of peace. But diplomacy has its limits, and some villains can't be reasoned with. As the Burning Legion threatens to annihilate Azeroth, Anduin will learn the true cost of peace... and whether he's willing to pay it. Following the death of his father King Varian Wrynn, Anduin has become the King of Stormwind and the Leader of the Alliance. Age Lore-wise, Anduin Wrynn was ten when the original World of Warcraft game was released. However, given the time change taken into account by the release of ''Wrath of the Lich King'', he would be 12 years of age. fished from the Dalaran fountain has the flavor text "I wish I would grow up, it feels like I've been 10 for years." Stormrage, whose action takes place sometimes after the fall of the Lich King, claims that he is not quite thirteen. The Cataclysm takes place three years after the War against the Lich King. If correct, Anduin would be around 15 during World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. In the novel, War Crimes, it is stated that Anduin is 15.War Crimes, pg. 131 He is around 23 years old in ''Legion''. Title The son of a King is always titled as a prince. As such, his title was previously: His Royal Highness Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind However, since inheriting the throne following the death of his father, he can now officially be referred to as: His Royal Highness Anduin Wrynn, King of Stormwind Quotes ;Greeting *''Greetings citizen.'' *''Hi there. Have you heard any news of my father?'' (Removed in 3.0.2 with the return of his father.) *''Enjoying your stay in Stormwind?'' Quotes in Cataclysm *''Hello. Have you come to speak with my father?'' *Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious *I'm glad you're here *Something strange is happening in Stormwind... *We'll get to the bottom of this Quotes in Legion * Stormwind honors your service to the Alliance. * Be vigilant. * Sometimes we must fight for what we believe in. * Greetings, friend. * A just cause is always worth fighting for. * Now is not the time for that. * You try my patience. * You know I'm king now, right? * The light shall burn you! * For the Alliance, above all. * A king is only as noble as the causes he serves. * Stormwind will endure. In the Comic *"The druid was injured in my service and I will protect him with my life! To reach him, monsters, you'll have to go through me!" *"Meeting Thrall would be great, dad. From what I've heard... He's extraordinary. And isn't establishing peace something a king should do? If he can?" *"Why waste your warriors and resources in battle when a few words will bring you greater profit?" (Said to Garrosh Hellscream during the summit at Theramore) *"You're anxious to return to Stormwind? But there's so much to discuss here that may ensure our kingdom's future peace and prosperity." Notes * The statistics in Lands of Conflict for Anduin Wrynn actually refer to former king Varian Wrynn. * Like his namesake, Anduin Lothar, Anduin's name is identical to that of the famous river Anduin in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth. * Anduin was the only child in the game with voiced dialogue. Following Patch 4.0.3a, he was given a teenage model, and was the only character to use this model before Wrathion was added in patch 4.3.0a. Trivia * Anduin's character shares many similar traits with Valarian Mengsk from the Starcraft universe. As adults, both share similar hairstyle. They inherited their blonde color as well as their benevolent personalities from their long-deceased mothers. Both were crowned heir princes and have ascended to their respective thrones after their fathers passed away. Both also want peace as well. Media Images File:Anduin Wrynn.jpg|Prince Anduin in-game File:Anduin2.jpg|Prince Anduin in a previous build of WotLK. File:Anduinwrynn.jpg|Prince Anduin Wrynn (RPG) File:Anduin Wrynn TCG.jpg|Anduin in the Trading Card Game. File:Anduinbaby.jpg|Anduin as a baby in his mother's arms. Anduincomic.jpg|Anduin in the comics File:VarianTiffinAnduin.JPG|With his parents. File:Anduinbow.jpg|Anduin with his bow. File:Wow-cvr-15.jpg File:Anduin.jpg|Prince Anduin in Stormwind Keep near his father as seen in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm WoWScrnShot_071715_183701.jpg|Anduinn Wrynn on Gryphon Videos Patch changes * .}} * References External links ;Official lore ;Lore Dec 25th 2011 at 4:00PM}} de:Anduin Wrynn es:Anduin Wrynn fi:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn nl:Anduin Wrynn pl:Anduin Wrynn Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Major characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:Unique voices Category:Unique models Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:War Crimes characters Category:World of Warcraft: Wolfheart characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters